


Northern Downpour sends it's love.

by Beautiphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiphil/pseuds/Beautiphil
Summary: High school sucks for Dan Howell, and a new year has just started. Dan wasnt expecting much, until a beautiful boy by the name of Phil Lester decides to enter his school and make his senior year a whole lot more interesting.





	

  Dan sighed, grumbling to himself as he entered what would be his bleak and educational prison for the next 7 hours.  
Yes, it was that time of year again. After a long, easy, sleep, and video-game filled summer Dan was back to the daily torture he had to succumb to. Luckily it was his senior year, and the classes he had chose this year actually seemed interesting and fun, since he had already submitted those college applications.  
He kept his head down as he walked, not exactly having the year 13 confidence some of the boys and girls here had. Or should he say men and woman, as some were legal adults already.  
Suddenly, deep in thought, he bumped into someone, new books and papers flying out of his hands and onto the freshly waxed hallway, already slightly scuffed up by shoes.  
"Well sh-"  
"I'M SO SORRY!" The voice exclaimed, worry clearly evident in his northern accent. His accent alone interested Dan enough to look up and suddenly his breath was taken away, brown eyes going wide.  
The boy had dark black hair sweeping over his pale face and slightly over one of his dazzling blue eyes, and his pink lips were formed into a frown, which made him look good, though Dan was sure a smile on that face would knock Dan right out, even his nose was cute for god's sake.  
The guy cleared his throat, and Dan suddenly snapped out of his daze of blushing to hard and staring wayyyyyy to long.  
"I-Im Dan?" Dan said, internally cringing at his questioning and unsure sounding statement.  
"Well I'd hope after being alive for, what 17 years? That you would know your own name." The boy joked, making Dan laugh, still a bit flustered. "But all the same, I'm Phil."  
Dan smiled at Phil, and Phil did the same. Holy crap how can someone be that cute. Though he didn't have dimples his teeth were white and straight and his smile took over his face, making him glow, almost like the sun.  
The bell rang, making them both jump, Dan crouched down nervously to grab his stuff. Even if it was senior year, he didn't wanna be late for his first class of the school year.  
Phil crouched down next to him and helped him gather up the rest of his stuff. That required Dan to be close to him and crap, he smelled really good, like raspberries and vanilla, a strange but beautiful combination.  
They both stood at the same time, Phil handing the rest of his fallen stuff to Dan, smiling at him in a kind, friendly way.  
"So what class do you have first?" He asked, Dan grinning lightly because Phil was still talking to him, and yes, maybe he had a small crush but it's not his fault Phil's so nice and attractive, and so what if Dan's only known him for about 3 minutes.  
"Oh um..." he looked down at his schedule, not wanting to seem like an idiot saying the wrong class. "Art, with Mr. Sivan."  
"No way." Phil laughed. "Me too, let's go."  
Dan could not believe his luck, he actually had a class with this wonderful person, giving him the opportunity to get to know him better.  
"So are you new here, I've never seen you before?" Dan questioned. Surely he would have noticed Phil in the many years he has been at this school. Light practically radiated off of him.  
"Uh yeah actually, i just moved here about a week ago from-"  
"The north." Dan finished, blushing at his interruption, but Phil just laughed warmly, nodding his head.  
"Is my accent that obvious?" He asked. Dan smiled, mouthing a yes before patting Phil's back slightly and walking faster, they were gonna be so late.  
They finally made it to the door in between a conversation about how 'Dan is so posh' and 'at least everything isn't ace where I live'.  
Phil was the first to go in, pushing open the door with a little too much force, making everyone heads swivel towards them. Dan immediately went red and shook his head smiling at Phil's adorable "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"Nice of you to join us boys." The teacher, Mr. Sivan greeted. Although he was a teacher, he looked to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was curly and he still had a sort of boyish face, but he had a calm look to him.  
"Oh yeah sorry, we bumped into one another and his papers went flying!" Phil made a wide hand gesture after he said flying and hit the door with his hand, hissing slightly in pain, making Dan laugh at the boy's adorable idiocy.  
"Alright you two can take a seat anywhere you'd like." Mr. Sivan said pointing to the five seats left, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.  
There were three random seats and then two placed together, Dan froze slightly not knowing if Phil wanted to sit next to him or not, until he grabbed his wrist and pulled Dan to the two seats in the back, making him blush, but then again everything Phil's done so far has been making Dan blush.  
They sat down next to one another and Mr. Sivan continued talking, though they didn't exactly know what about. Phil turned towards Dan a grin on his face, making his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way.  
"Hey." He said, Dan turned towards him more, trying to hold back a fond smile, he didn't wanna scare the boy, he's only known him for about 10 minutes.  
"Hey." Dan said, leaning slightly closer to Phil, smelling the raspberries and vanilla again.  
"So what classes do you have next, I mean you are my first friend, so you would be my first victim."  
Dan put his hand on his heart in mock happiness. "Aww your first victim, how touching." Phil giggled, his tongue sticking out of his mouth, making Dan inwardly coo, and pushed Dan lightly on the shoulder.  
"Okay you should be touched, maybe I don't be friends with people that often. It could be a challenge." Phil stated, smirking slightly.  
Dan chuckled. "Well, judging by the way you practically dragged me over here to sit with you, I'm guessing that's not true."  
Phil grinned, his pale cheeks dusted a light pink. "Well maybe you're special..."  
Dan smiled back, so big his dimpled cheeks were hurting slightly, and his brown eyes crinkled so much he could barely see Phil's now even more pink cheeks, a slightly flustered smile lighting him up like a Christmas tree, even if it was September.  
"So what classes do you have this semester?" Phil asked, quieter as to not get caught by Mr. Sivan. He seemed cool but it was the first day, and sometimes teachers were unpredictable.  
"Oh well I have art obviously first period. Then second I have Creative writing with Mr. Oakley, I have health with Mrs. Koshy, last I have horrible gym with Mr. Dawson."  
Phil followed along as he talked, then suddenly his head snapped up, slightly wide eyed. "Are you serious?" He whispered, grinning like an idiot. "We have every. Single. Class. Together."  
"Seriously!?" Dan snatched the schedule from his warm hands, comparing side by side. He laughed, looking up at Phil. "We really do that's so weird!"  
"Well now at least we can complain about teachers together!"  
Both boys laughed, forgetting for a moment that they were in a classroom until-  
"Boys if you are both quite done flirting back there I'd suggest you get up and grab supplies, like the rest of the class." The cool Australian voice of Mr. Sivan cut through their laughter. Once again, a couple of heads turned towards the boys, a few adorning amused smirks, a few had blank stares.  
"Yes Mr. Sivan." Phil said, flushing again, but not as deeply as Dan, who practically looked like a tomato.  
"We weren't flirting..." Phil mumbles to himself as he walks by making Dan laugh. This was gonna be a fun year.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dan and Phil sat in comfortable silence, working on their first art project of the year. It was a small project, they had to make their name out of smaller versions of their name in creative ways and colors. Dan decided to make his first letter all dark except the little names in white, his true aesthetic, he still had two more letters to add color.  
Phil was doodling his in loopier letter with blues, greens, yellows, and reds. Geez this boy had a colorful personality in general.  
Suddenly Dans nose was filled with a heavy scent, invading his nose, not calmly resting there like Phil's scent, but violating his nose, he knew that scent. He crinkled his nose and looked up to see none other than Cat.      
She smiled, more like scowled down at him, making her look faker than usual. She flipped dyed white grey, straightened hair from her shoulder and stuck out her hip, making Dan cringe slightly. What was she doing here?  
"Oh hiya Danny." She said in her annoyingly high pitched fake voice, waving as if she belonged over here. "Long time no see, how was your summer."  
"It-" before he had the chance to even halfway snarkily respond she had cut him off, clearly not caring.  
"So who's this?" She said in mock cheerfulness, turning towards Phil who even seemed slightly scared, albeit the awkward smile on his face, which still managed to look good on him.  
"Im um, Phil." He said trying to look friendly but instead looking kind of scared. Though Dan probably did too.  
"Ohhhh." She almost purred, giving him a slight once over and biting her lip. This was even making Dan uncomfortable. "What a nice name..."  
She leaned in slightly, and Dan had enough.  
He cleared his throat. "Okay well if you don't mind we're trying to work here so could you please go back to your seat, thanks." He said it harshly, waving his hand slightly in a shooing gesture.  
Instead of screwing off she smirked slightly licking her lips. "Awww is little Danny jealous?" She cooed, patting him slightly on the shoulder, making him flush with anger and embarrassment, because crap...was he? No, right?!  
"I'm not jealous of you Cat, now please go away." He sighed, already tired of her and it was only the first day.  
She pouted. Why do girls think pouting looks cute on them? They look less attractive, in Dan's opinion. "Fine, but i'll be back!" She winked and strutted off, shiny heels clicking on the polished floor.  
Dan heard Phil exhale a breath and he slightly chuckled at that, Cat can have that effect. But she doesn't make you breathless in a good way, more like she sucked all of the breath out of you, until you felt drained.  
"Well..." Phil laughed, a bit awkwardly, a bit painfully. Dan didn't exactly understand what he was saying that about but he nodded anyways.  
"So...that's Cat." He stated, shrugging.  
He was quiet for a moment. Then.  
"So were you really jealous?"  
"Shut up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dan plopped down at any table for lunch, not really caring where he sat or who to find as he already had Phil walking right next to him, chatting happily about cacti or something. He looked around and didn't even see his friends anyways so he turned to Phil and tuned into his story about how once he got dared to kiss a cactus and ended up having to go to the hospital because he didn't realize how sharp the cactus would be on his lips, and ended up needing about three stitches. This kid should become a youtuber Dan thought, his life is definitely weird enough to rant about.  
Suddenly, Dan heard the same comforting, but annoying voice he has been tortured with since the third grade. One of his best friends, Chris Kendall, walking alongside his other best friend Pj Liguori, both grinning like lovesick idiots as Chris chattered on, most likely about his "bloody wicked" summer, as he's said many many times. Dan smiled fondly, the kind of smile you reserve for your favorite people in the world, as they spotted Dan and sat down.   
"Hey there Danny!'' Chris exclaimed with an open gesture, sitting down at the lunch table, Pj grinning at Dan, giving a wave before taking his place next to Chris. "And who might you be?"   
Phil smiled a bit nervously, he did have the right to be nervous, these were potentially the people he may be spending the rest of highschool with, or at least Dan hoped Phil wanted to stick around that long.   
"Im Phil, i'm guessing you're Dan's friends, unless I hit my head and don't remember all the "good times" we've had together" Phil said, now adorably grinning, making Dan laugh softly and look over with one of those reserved 'special' looks, except a little bit fonder.  
Chris and Pj looked at each other knowingly before both smiling at Phil, a twinkle in their eyes. "Well I'm Pj, this is Chris, and sadly unless we all did get in an accident, I don't recall our extraordinary friendship either, and some great times we probably had also."   
"And yes, Dan is gay as heck, if you were wondering!" Chris exclaimed excitedly, earning a punch in the arm from a now red faced Dan.   
"Chris!" Dan shouted, frowning at his friend and the glancing back at Phil. Why did he have to do that, it was too soon to know. What if he hated him now? What if he was homophobic? What if he thought Dan was gonna hit on him now? What if-  
"Oh well that's cool! I am bi myself." Phil stated, making Dan look over in interest.  
"So you're Okay with it?" Dan asked, twisting his fingers nervously.   
"Why wouldn't i be?" Phil said kindly. Dan smiled, but turned back around to glare at a chuckling Chris before getting up to get lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There will be other chapters so this isnt the end if you wanted to know what happened next. Be sure to like this video and subscribe and leave a comment down below if...okay ill stop now bye!


End file.
